1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a leg stretching apparatus, and in particular to a leg stretching apparatus including a pair of leg stretching assemblies, a handle assembly, and a pair of hinges for securing each leg assembly to the handle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used for leg stretching are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,426 issued to Vendette describes a wall mounted exercise device. A telescopic section is included within a rectangular tube. Once the desired length for the rectangular tube and telescopic section is obtained, the telescopic section is secured to the rectangular tube. A user stands and may stretch only one leg at a time utilizing the tube and telescopic section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,239 issued to Dela Rosa describes a generally V-shaped stretching device whereby a user sits on a seat at the opening of the V, forming a diamond with the V. The device includes a rotatable handle and worm gear utilized by the user to increase or decrease the width of the V, and thus increasing the amount the user is stretching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,373 issued to Irwin describes a V-shaped stretching machine including two main legs, a handle, and two telescopic legs. The telescopic legs are not secured to the main legs when the machine is in use. The main legs and handle are secured together utilizing a first base secured to the top and a second base secured to the bottom of the main legs and handle. The handle is secured to each base utilizing two bolts, while each main leg is secured utilizing only one bolt. Means are provided which prohibit each telescopic leg from moving further into the main leg. The telescopic leg may rotate 360 degrees when in use. The user sits at the opening of the V and places ankles in U-shaped stirrups located on one end of each telescopic leg and grasps the handle. When the user moves the handle, the main legs move in the same plane as the handle, while the telescopic legs rotate. This causes the U-shaped stirrups to rotate.